


On The Road to Heaven

by ambiguously



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal to Oral, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's first time is with Peggy.  And Bucky.  And Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road to Heaven

Peggy's bra slips and falls to the floor.

Steve hasn't seen a woman's breasts since before he can remember. The blush begins somewhere at his own knees as he briefly considers that the last bosom he would have reached out to touch would have been that of his own dear mother. Peggy isn't his mother. Her hand is firm and confident atop his as he places his palm against her oh so soft skin.

There's a low whistle behind him. Stark, of course. Howard, Steve guesses, he should call him now. The blush finishes its journey to his face, and Peggy's other hand strokes his chin, tilting his face up to meet her eyes. But it's Bucky's familiar hand on his shoulder, tracing the edge of Steve's t-shirt, sending chills as Steve meets Peggy's mouth for a sweet kiss.

This is Heaven, or close enough.

Bucky loves him. Peggy is falling in love with him. Howard likes him and was kind enough to arrange a quiet place for the four of them tonight. He's a friend who brings benefits.

Peggy laughs deep in her throat. Bucky tenses beside him, but Steve doesn't think she's laughing at him, at them. She's laughing because she's at ease with them, because she's happy.

Howard walks from behind them, eyes alight in mischief. His hands beg permission of her hips. Peggy wriggles, letting him slide the fastener of her skirt, tug it down her legs to reveal the neat black of her panties and the tight hosiery of her stockings. She is a miracle, her lips still tasting Steve's mouth like an angel.

Bucky's hand slides down Steve's arm, meets his fingers at the silken skin of Peggy's body. Their fingers tangle together, pads brushing across unblemished pink and the dark brown bumps of her nipples. She gasps, breaking the kiss, and Howard takes the opportunity to kiss her between her shoulders. Peggy trembles around them, caught. Steve wants to rush to protect her, but she doesn't want protection, she wants to reach around behind her, take Howard's talented hands, and guide him as he pulls down her panties.

This divine image is broken by the brush of Bucky's own trembling hand on Steve's chin, and the unexpectedly familiar firmness of his lips. Steve's head spins. He's barely kissed anyone before, just the girl in the office, and now his mouth has known two people he loves in rapid succession, and he is drunk on their kisses.

Peggy's moan brings him back, lips breaking from Bucky to see: Howard's fingers have come back, are knotting in the dark curls between Peggy's perfectly-shaped legs. As Steve and Bucky watch, Howard's two fingers begin to rub her just where they can't see. Tiny cries break out at her throat, which Howard kisses from behind. Steve is aware of himself suddenly as an erotic being, as someone who is incredibly turned on at the sight of two people before him. His pants are too tight, his sac aches, heavy.

When he has not noticed, Bucky's hand has drawn his own into his lap, and they are kneading Steve through the thin cotton of his boxers. Steve makes a sound like Peggy just did, and he can hear Howard's dirty laugh.

He's not going to ask how this is going to work. He's not going to embarrass himself as the only virgin in the room. He is going to throw his head back and relish the friction of fabric stroking his hard length, his best friend touching him as Steve has only touched himself, furtively in the night. He feels a hand on his thigh. It's Peggy. She and Bucky work together on Steve's boxers, untying the string. He helps by shifting his hips and he feels them slide gracelessly over his buttocks, his thighs, to the floor.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" Peggy asks, but she is kind.

He wants to make a comment about dancing but only shakes his head, and then - oh God! - Peggy bends over and puts her ruby-red lips onto his penis. Steve's eyes snap shut.

"Not too much, sweetheart," Howard advises, his own fingers still working. "The poor boy will pop before we've even started." He's right. Steve can feel the same impending pleasure rising from his bollocks, and Bucky grabs him right at the base as Peggy pulls away. Bucky squeezes, and Steve groans, falling away from that edge.

He's not sure if he's grateful or disappointed, but Bucky kisses him again and it doesn't matter.

"Where _are_ we going, here?" Howard asks, rubbing his crotch against Peggy's back. "I've got some ideas."

"Tonight's for Steve," Bucky says, but Steve wants everything, wants them all, and he can't speak.

Peggy seems to understand. She steps forward, away from Howard's grope, and her breasts are right there. Steve can't do anything at all but lean forward to press his lips against the same skin he touched moments ago. "Like that," she says with quick breaths, guiding him to her nipple like a baby. Bucky's eyes are huge beside him, watching as Steve licks and nips. 

"What do you want?" she asks him, as if they are the only two in the room, as if Howard isn't standing behind her, lazily stroking himself without shame, as if Bucky's hand hasn't crawled back into Steve's lap, mimicking the motions of Howard's own arm.

His head is buzzing with sensation. He knows very little about sex, only what he's been told by the other guys, and mostly the other guys have been Bucky. He knows that the church he went to as a boy would frown on everything about tonight. Steve has to go on instinct, and instinct is greedy.

"I want you," he mouths against her breast. His hand reaches out, afraid but firm, and touches Bucky where Bucky is touching him. His eyes flicker over to his friend's face. "I want you," Steve repeats, hoping he has made himself clear.

"Don't mind me," Howard says, but Peggy turns her head to him, and meets his mouth with hers. She says something quietly that sends a shock through him, but Steve can't hear, can only see the delight on Howard's face. "Remind me to visit England more often."

"This might take some arrangement," Peggy says, and points to the bunks in this room. Howard and Bucky catch on faster than Steve, and arrange them side by side, making a large bed, if they're careful. She pushes Steve to the bed on the right. "On your side, facing me." She lies down opposite him, and draws him close in an embrace. He is as hot as molten steel where he presses against her naked body.

Howard has a beautiful bottle that glints in the light. "Olive oil," he says, at Steve's curious look. He pours a handful into his palm, and he hands it to Bucky before he climbs in behind Peggy.

Her body goes rigid, and then relaxes. Steve brings one hand to her face, pulls her in for another soft kiss. His other hand traces the line of her shoulder and neck, down her strong back, to the cleft of her buttocks. His hand brushes against something that can only be Howard's dick, but the greater find is Howard's hand. Steve meets Peggy's eyes, fascinated, as he strokes the place where Howard's fingers are ... 

"Wait, is he ... ?" Steve is shocked. Howard has two fingers shoved inside Peggy's bottom. "But that's ... "

His mouth goes dry, picturing his own fingers there, seeing the pleasure written on her face as she reaches for another kiss. "Touch me," Peggy says and he abandons her bottom for the warmth of her curls, and the sweet slickness he finds there.

Steve moans as his fingers delve into wet skin, sliding over her, and Peggy's fingers join his, teaching him to stroke as she writhes at his hand, at Howard's hand.

And then a cool, slick blunt finger touches Steve's bottom, right at the sensitive opening, and he shouts.

Howard says, "Tell me he didn't finish yet."

"No," Peggy says.

Bucky's breath is hot on his back. "It's okay, Steve. If you don't want this, just say so. We don’t have to."

Steve doesn't trust himself to say anything, and he feels the finger push inside. Nothing has stretched him like this before, nothing has felt this way. His numb fingers fall from pleasuring Peggy to grab hold of her instead, holding onto the steadiness of her.

Howard and Peggy moan together, and Steve knows, he _knows_ Howard just replaced his fingers with his dick, that Howard is balls-deep inside her bottom, impaling her. The little cry she makes tells Steve she is enjoying the pain, that there's pleasure in this. He bites his own lip as Bucky adds another finger, the olive oil slicking Steve up like a spitball.

"Tell me," Bucky says into his neck. "I gotta hear you say the words, Steve."

"Please," Steve says, shaking his head, hoping Bucky understands the yes.

He is pierced, he is broken, he cannot see Peggy's face in front of his from the enormity of the intrusion. "Ah!" he manages in an aching voice, and Bucky waits, bigger than life, doesn't move, even as Howard makes short thrusts behind Peggy.

"Are you ready?" Bucky asks, but he's asking Peggy. They're the ones sharing Steve tonight, and she nods. Her hands are more practiced than his, holding onto his penis, which has been erect for a million years by this point. He gasps at her firm touch, can feel every cell of the skin of her hands.

"Like this," she says, and she tilts her hips closer, guiding him between her thighs with both hands.

Peggy's entrance is wet, and as Steve slides into her, she is tight, and she is warm, and she is slick. He squeezes his eyes shut at the holy perfection of her engulfing him, thrusting suddenly, which pulls Bucky's dick away from him.

He is the trapped one, spitted like a roast, but not anything like, no. He can feel Howard's own thrusts, vibrating through her body, stroking him with tight pressure inside her. He can feel Peggy's nails on his arm, digging in from her own overwhelming sensations. Her other hand is between them, stroking madly at her own pleasure. Bucky is kissing the back of Steve's neck like a prayer, and his own imprecations to God. Bucky shifts his hips and Steve is washed with pleasure: from the deep places inside himself, from the liquid squeeze of the secret place between Peggy's thighs. Even from the feel of Howard's hand, come around to help her stroke, his thumb brushing against Steve's penis as he thrusts, as they thrust.

He feels like it must last hours this way, but later realizes it's barely a few minutes, not with his first time, not with the way he is surrounded by her perfume and Howard's cologne and the deep male musk of Bucky's body. Steve's throat is raw as he screams, his balls squeezing out his climax into Peggy's welcoming folds. She and Howard increase their rhythm, both hands touching her right where she needs. Steve can't help, can only kiss her passionately and hold her arms, and ride the sensations as Bucky's hips slam into his, all pretense at composure lost.

Bucky is the next to fall, biting down on the cord of Steve's neck and weeping, actually weeping as he spills his seed into Steve's body. Steve reaches back to stroke his face, unable to turn his own head, wanting to share the moment with him.

Howard stops his thrusts suddenly. Steve thinks he must be done, but when he pulls back, he's still hard, and his eyes are as dark as night.

Peggy looks at him and shakes her head no. "Not after you went into my arse," she says. "I'll get sick."

"I want his mouth," Howard says, and he's looking at Steve.

Steve blinks, and comes slowly to comprehension. "I don't know how."

"It's not hard," Howard says, and he tugs Steve to his knees as Howard stands awkwardly. Steve isn't sure about this. He knows where Howard just was, never dreamed - never? Perhaps not never, perhaps just in those dreams he never tells - of putting a man's penis into his mouth.

He opens, and Howard takes his opening. The taste is as gagging as Steve expected, but Howard is thrusting hard now, moaning and pulling Steve's hair. In a few more thrusts, Howard spills hot salt into Steve's mouth, and Steve quickly spits it out at the side of the bed. He feels a dribble still on his cheek as he lays himself back down.

He's really surprised when Bucky licks it off, then turns to Howard. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe you didn't. Kid, you’ve got an amazing mouth."

Peggy coughs. The three of them turn to her. She has rolled onto her back, her finger still stroking herself all alone. "Boys, you seem to have forgotten something."

Howard's head grabs Steve's hair again and roughly pushes him towards her legs. "Like I said, amazing. Show the lady a good time."

Steve crawls between Peggy's legs, and watches as she spreads her knees. Now he can see the pink of her, and oh, the white cream dripping from within her. Mystified and humbled, Steve places two fingers there, playing with the semen.

"Need help?" Howard asks, and without an invitation, he shoves Steve to make room, and now Steve has a front row seat as Howard's tongue delicately licks Peggy's folds. She's so close, has been so close, and with Howard's mouth and Steve's fingers, she's there. Her hips flail, only to be caught by Howard's arms, binding her in place as he keeps licking.

Steve is hard again. Howard notices, and gives him a friendly squeeze. He looks over to Bucky, who has been watching them. "Why don't you help him with that?"

Bucky nods, helping Steve to place his back against Peggy's warm body, her arms enfolding him. Bucky's face lights up, and he kisses Steve again, long and deep.

"I have dreamed about this kind of night, you don't know how long." And his hand is knowing, and his mouth even more so, as Bucky begins to suck him.

Peggy is slack, replete from her own orgasm. She tickles Steve's sides with her fingernails. Howard sits back, hand resting not entirely casually against Bucky's bottom. Howard is into bottoms, it seems. Steve doesn't care. Nothing but the warm sucks and gentle licks matter, as Bucky swallows him again and again. Bucky hand grasps hold of Steve's sac, as Peggy bites down on one earlobe, and that's it, he's on fire again, shooting into Bucky's mouth with a long moan.

He's tired, and spent, and his bottom is sore, and he's never felt this good in his entire life. He twists his head to kiss Peggy, can just see out of the corner of his eye as Howard drags Bucky in for a salty, messy kiss, both of them tasting Steve.

Steve knows he must have died in that last raid. This is paradise.


End file.
